


A Purrfect Day

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Condoms, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Gags, I'm Sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Pun title, Purring, Smut, Spanking, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Logic | Logan Sanders, Vibrators, cursing, hope y'all like it, this is the first one that includes them, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: It was suppose to be a sex free night, but Virgil didn't want to be in control anymore.  He wanted to be Logan's good kitten, and who was his boyfriend to deny him such pleasures?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	A Purrfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: when I started this, I went out to vote. If the mood shifts a lot in the fic, know it's because my rights are on the line with this election. I want health care. I want my friends who are immigrants to be safe. I know my first choice was out of the election, but I'd rather have Biden than Trump. 
> 
> Also, happy birthday Logan Sanders. Let's see if I post this on November third (if I don't, know I still wish to wish him a happy birthday; fuck yeah fictional characters)  
> Update: didn't post on the third.

Virgil fidgeted with the collar around his neck. Technically, it was supposed to be just a fun date night where they stared at the stars. Logan promised to help him memorize the positions to paint for his next gallery. The theme was darkness, both in space and the abyss of the ocean. He was excited, but his day sucked. First of all, he lost his favorite keychain. It was one you could squish when stressed, and it broke off of his keyring on the subway. Then he got openly harassed by some person who knew his art and knew he was queer. He managed to escape without getting hurt, but he got very anxious without his stress toy. His breaking point was when Patton had to cancel their dinner date right as he showed up to the diner. 

He felt defeated. He didn't want to have these complex feelings. He wanted to just be a pet for his boyfriend. He went home, got undressed, put his tail plug in, put his cat ear headband on, and got his little bell collar. It was supposed to be a kink free day, but Virgil didn't want to feel in control anymore. He wanted to be a good kitten for Logan and serve him. The gnawing worry that he was ruining their date night made him scuttle around the house, getting dressed and undressed again and again. He finally settled on hiding in the bathroom, sitting in the shower. He had cold water spray down on him, cooling his overheated body. He was fully aware that he was wasting water by just sitting there, but the icy spray made him calmer. He let the sound of water hitting his skin and the porcelain behind him fill his ears. He hardly noticed when the bathroom door opened.

"Starlight?" Logan's voice was gentle. Virgil glanced up once the shower door slid open, panic settling in his body again. Logan reached over, turning the water off. "Rough day?"

He nodded in response, making no effort to get up or move. Logan knelt so he was facing him, putting a hand on his head. He almost purred at that, relieved. The glasses-wearing one glanced at his collar, smiling softly. He wasn't mad. That was good.

"Come on, kitten. Let's dry you off. Nonverbal day? If it's not, you have permission to speak."

"It's not. I just want to be good." He let Logan scoop him up, nuzzling against his neck. "I'm sorry for ruining our date night."

"You haven't ruined anything. We can still go look at the stars after we're done. Right now, however, I'll be taking care of my kitten. You deserve a treat. You've been so good, getting your collar, ears, and plug all ready for me. You get to have a treat." Logan pressed a kiss to his head. His shirt was getting wet because of Virgil, which made him feel bad. Logan, who was an expert at knowing when his kitten worried, held him closer. "Water won't hurt me. This shirt would be coming off anyway."

"I'm sorry. I was bad."

"You weren't--"

"I'm sorry."

Logan frowned, putting him down once they reached the living room. "Kitten, do you want to be punished?"

"Don't want to. Need to. I was bad."

"Alright. Let me sit down, and I want you to get over my knee. You'll tell me what you did after each hit, alright? If you say something I disagree with, you won't get another until you change your statement."

Virgil nodded in response, waiting for him to sit. He quickly got on him, letting out a small sigh of relief. If he was punished, it would help ease his mind out of any worries he had. Logan would decide what was bad and what wasn't; he'd make sense of Virgil's anxiety. He got comfortable as Logan rubbed his legs before lifting a hand and bringing it down hard. Virgil inhaled sharply, feeling his cock twitch. "I got your clothes wet."

Another hit, meaning his last statement was suitable. He was absolved of that crime, and it counted.

"I lost my stress toy."

Another, this one slightly harder. His body rocked forward, providing slightly relief. Each hit pushed his plug a little more.

"I ruined tonight."

"You didn't do that at all, kitten." Logan rubbed the cheek that got most of the force. "I'm not punishing you for setting back our plans. The stars will be out all night, and they'll return tomorrow."

"I made Patton mad somehow. He didn't show up, and I did something wrong."

"Kitten, I'm sure you didn't make him mad. I'm sure something came up. Patton will never be mad at you. He adores you."

"He has to be. He never gives me that short of notice."

Logan frowned, pushing on the plug further. Virgil moaned, rutting against his lap. "I'm positive he's not mad. He was telling me earlier how lucky I was to have such a cute kitty waiting at home for me. He's right."

"Mmmm, fine. Um, I got my tail and ears wet too."

"They're allowed to get wet." Logan still gave him another spank. "You're running out of things to be punished for."

"Wasted water."

Logan hummed, giving him two for that one. Virgil stayed quiet after that, minus his soft breathing. He finally spoke up after three minutes of rubbing.

"Want my gag."

"Yeah? Can you show me your signal for when you need to stop?"

He held up his hand, tapping his palm with his thumb thrice. Logan smiled, moving him off of his lap. He got up to grab the ball gag, leaving Virgil to wait for him. He got back with the gag and a small treat. A cookie in the shape of a fish. He held it up, watching Virgil's head immediately jerk to stare at it.

"Want a treat? You've been such a good kitty."

Virgil purred, or replicated the sound as well as he could, which was surprisingly pretty good. Logan walked over, putting it in front of him. He bent down to eat it, opening his mouth once he was done so Logan could put the gag in. He increased his purring, letting his owner pet him. Logan left again, leaving his kitten to curl up on the couch and close his eyes. Once he got back, he made him get on his hands and knees.

"Such a good pet." Logan cooed, pulling out the plug slowly. He replaced it with two slick digits, watching his pet whimper. "Perfect. Is my kitten happy?"

He nodded, letting out a mewl as a third finger entered. Logan took his time, massing his inner walls delicately. He didn't aim for his prostate just yet. He wanted to savor this. Virgil was rocking slightly, pushing back against his fingers impatiently. Logan tutted, pulling them back so he was just around the rim.

"Bad kitty. Let your owner set the pace."

He nodded again, leaning on his arms with his ass up. Logan pushed the three fingers in again, stretching him further. 

"Better. You're being so good letting me take care of you. I'm going to put your plug back in and turn on the vibrations. Then I'll suck your cute little cock. Good kitten. So good." He pressed against his prostate, putting as much pressure as he could before removing his fingers. He picked up the plug, sliding it in and making sure it was snug against the bundle of nerves before turning it on. His kitten groaned, twitching slightly. He flipped him over, grinning. He was erect; his cock was begging to be touched. His mouth was stretched around the ball. "No thrusting into my mouth; you're better than that. Ready?"

He didn't wait for a response. He quickly deep throated his kitten, smirking around him when he heard a muffled gasp. Virgil gripped the couch cushions under his hands, trying desperately not to thrust into his mouth. It was so warm and wet, and each brush of the tongue sparked pleasure throughout his body. The endless buzzing in his ass made it more intense. He knew better than to disobey orders. He was well trained. He whined around the the gag, begging for more. Logan reached up, pinching his nipple. His back arched up as he kept his hips firmly in place. The bell jingled lightly as he moved. He had to be good. Logan kept pinching, using both hands now. Virgil had tears running down his face as he felt himself get closer and closer. He wasn't given permission to cum; he wasn't allowed yet. He held it back, pleading. Logan pulled off his cock, looking him in the eyes.

"Have you been good enough to finish?" He asked, leaning up to bite his right nipple. Virgil screamed, digging his nails into the cushions. His owner chuckled, leaving marks all over his chest. "The plug's staying in. We both know you love overstimulation. This is just a second treat you get. Now answer me. Have you been good?"

He let out a muffled 'yes,' sobbing as fingers brushed gently against his cock.

"That's right. You're my good little kitty. Go ahead. You have permission."

Virgil spilled all over his stomach and chest, moaning and whining as the plug kept abusing his body. Logan licked his body clean, moaning when his kitten squealed as he cleaned his cock. He pulled back, brushing off tears from his face.

"I'm taking your gag out." He mumbled, undoing it. His pet didn't react, leaving his mouth open after it was gone. He leaned down, kissing him and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Virgil moaned again, letting him explore his mouth. Logan traced every inch of it, pulling back once he was sure he inspected each section. He played with the fake cat ears, and Virgil reacted as if they were his real ears, purring between grunts. "Less stressed? You can speak."

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Let me get you another treat for being so good. Don't touch yourself."

Virgil whimpered, watching him go into the kitchen. He squirmed a bit, not finding the strength to get hard again. Instead, he just felt a mixture of delicious pleasure and mild pain. He adored this feeling. Logan came back with two more treats, placing them on the floor. Virgil crawled off the couch, eating his prizes for being good. He wrinkled his nose at one that actually tasted like tuna. He didn't mind the taste, but it was different than his usual butterscotch flavor.

"Sorry. It's still human food, but it's fish flavored. I thought it would help. Does it taste bad?"

"I wasn't expecting it. It's not bad. Can I have a kiss?"

Logan sat down, letting him crawl onto his lap. He pressed another kiss to his lips, keeping it chaste. Virgil pulled back, nuzzling against his shoulder as he dug his nails into his back.

"Thank you. You take such good care of me."

"We have to do something about your claws."

Virgil groaned at that, grinding against his lap. That was bullshit. Logan loved when he left scratch marks. He loved having to hide them and getting confronted by their friends about the scratches. Whenever he went to work out, he fucked Virgil just so he'd get scratch marks that showed when he wore tank tops. He wouldn't cut or dull his nails.

"Is my kitten in heat? Is that why you're so desperate?"

He nodded, quickening his pace. That sounded right. He could feel Logan's erection. He needed it. "Please."

"Alright. Let me take your plug out, and then we can satisfy your heat."

He didn't get off. That sounded like so much work, and he needed this now. He felt another slap on his butt, making him hiss and pause.

"Naughty."

"'M sorry."

Logan nudged him off, standing to undress. Virgil watched him with interest, his cock still soft. It twitched with interest, but it stilled quickly. He waited patiently, watching his owner fold each individual article of clothing. It was endearing and one of the many reasons Virgil fell in love with him, but right now it was really annoying. He mewed, trying to get him to hurry up. He crawled to his feet, watching him fold his socks and roll a condom on. He gently licked his shaft that was now in the condom. 

"Please?"

"Keep doing that, kitten. Keep licking. That's the only lubricant you'll get."

He got to work, licking all around his shaft. He made sure to get it wet, savoring the taste. Logan watched him with fascination, letting out huffs of air. 

"Good. Hands and knees again."

Virgil scrambled to get into position, waiting with baited breath. After what seemed like an entirety, he felt the burning sensation he craved. He collapsed on his arms, panting as Logan kept pushing in. No breaks or pauses. He could use his safe word if needed, but he had yet to need to use it. He squirmed until he felt Logan's hips against him. Then, immediately, he began thrusting. Virgil felt his whole body heat up. He was being pounded against the wooden floor. It hurt like hell, but god if he wasn't a slut for pain. He wasn't getting hard again. He couldn't, but that didn't bother either of them. He gasped, his eyes rolling back. "Harder."

His wish was granted. He'd have so many marks on his body. Bruises from Logan's grip, the bite marks, and now the red marks of being roughly dragged against the ground with each thrust. He was excited to show them off. Maybe wear a crop top the next day when he went to the twins' house. Just so he could see the aftermath and show it off. He felt his hair being grabbed, and he was yanked up roughly. He let out a soft groan, feeling teeth sink into his neck. 

"So good."

"Does my kitten like being roughed up?"

"Yes! Yessir!"

"Good." Logan bit another part of his neck, making him cry out. "No more speaking. Only moaning and purring."

He nodded, letting out more moans as he received more and more bruises. He wanted to hear him. That's why the gag wasn't going back in. Logan let go of his hair, and he fell on his arms. His lover chuckled at that, leaning down and biting his back.

"My perfect pet, just laying there and taking it. So willing to please even when you're all done."

Virgil just mewled in response, losing all thoughts. His mind turned off as more bite marks appeared. His thighs were going to be bruised from the thrusting alone. He was yanked up again, feeling the teeth sink into his jaw before the thrusts got erratic, and then they stilled as Logan filled up the condom. Virgil purred softly as apology kisses were placed all over his neck. Logan pulled out, sliding his hands down so he continued to hold his pet up. He sat him upright before taking off the condom, tying it up, and throwing it out. Virgil continued to purr in his position, still a bit blank. His master lifted him up, pressing short kisses to his lips as he took him back to the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower together. His pet hissed at the water at first, but he was back to showing his contentment after he felt his body relax under the steamy water.

"You awake? You can speak. We're out of the scene." Logan mumbled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He would be sore no matter what the next day.

"I'm fuzzy, but I'm here. Thank you, L."

"Of course, dear. You still feeling up for our star night?"

"Mmhm. You'll say why some are dimmer than others, right?"

"Yes. Let's get some real food in you first. Should we do leftovers?"

"Yeah. We still have stew and rice. Let's heat that up and eat outside."

Virgil let himself relax more as more kisses were pressed on his body. He decided that that day was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: Virgil usually gets multiple partners (didn't this time) purely because I want multiple SOs. I want to date multiple people dammit.  
> But alas, I must withhold myself of such luxuries because I'm terrible at dating and always break it off once it gets too committed.
> 
> Next up, we're heading back to that sweet, sweet serial killer AU for more smut and guts


End file.
